


This is N.flying

by Zurenika



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: After his stint in Produce 101, Yoo Hweseung now joins N.flying and discovers a whole new side to the group.





	1. The Tip of the Iceberg

A high-pitched scream rang inside N. flying's dorm causing everyone to drop what they were doing and run towards the living room. Yoo Hweseung, the newest member, stood frozen in front of the tv pointing at a spot on the couch.

"Hweseung-ah, what's wrong?" Seunghyub asked.

Hweseung has officially moved into the dorm three days ago and they really tried to make him feel welcome and comfortable in his new home.

"I-Ah! H-hunie hyung! H-hunie hyung!" he said, still pointing at the same spot as he wheeled around to face them with a crazed look in his eyes.

Seunghyub, Jaehyun and Kwangjin stepped around him to see what he was pointing at. On the couch was a cat, its fur an ash colour with ears pointed upwards as if in attention. The cat was looking at them with its yellow and blue pupils while its tail swished gracefully over its head.

"Oh, it's just Hun," Kwangjin said sighing in relief.

"H-he turned into a cat! A cat! A cat!" Hweseung exclaimed. "We were talking here one minute and then there was a poof and then Hun hyung was gone and then there's a cat in his place-" he said in one breath, arms flailing wildly.

Seunghyub grabbed Hweseung's shoulders and tried to calm him down. "Hweseung-ah... I'm sorry, we should have told you this on the first day," he said as he gently guided him towards the couch. The cat jumped to the floor and sat facing them, its eyes focused on Hweseung.

Jaehyun sat on the floor beside and cat and was cooing it to go to him. The creature slinked out of the drummer's reach but was still intent on the three people on the couch.

"Hweseung-ah, are you with us?" Kwangjin asked. Hweseung nodded but his eyes were fixed on the creature curled up on the floor.

"Hweseung-ah, listen carefully, okay," Seunghyub started.

The maknae tore his eyes away from the cat and focused on Seunghyub.

"Hun can turn into a cat. That cat is Hun-"

"W-what? How?!" Hweseung interrupted, looking between the other three with confusion.

"You know that woman from X-Men? The blue one who can turn into different persons?" Jaehyun asked. Hweseung nodded. He hadn't really watched the movie, but he's familiar with that character.

"Well, Hun is like that. But he can only turn into a cat, nothing else," Jaehyun said. "Do you get it?"

"I-ah, yeah. But how?"

"It's a long story and I think it's best if we tell you about it bit by bit," Kwangjin said. "Just, let your mind process this thing with Hun first," he continued.

Seunghyub nodded. "Kwangjin's right, Hweseung-ah. I guess, you better be prepared for stuff like this to happen on occasion.


	2. A Second Chance

Hweseung lay curled up in a ball inside his room, thoughts buzzing – how can a human turn into a cat? How? Why? What did Seunghyub mean by ‘I better be prepared for stuff like that to happen?’ How can one prepare for something that one doesn’t know?

A knock on the door brought his mind back to the present. He uncurled himself from his position and sat up on the bed. “Come in,” Hweseung said.

Hun’s head popped through the opening, his features masked in uncertainty. “Hey, uhmm, can we talk?” he asked.

Hweseung nodded. Hun entered and let the door closed behind him. He remained rooted to the spot, looking at anywhere but at Hweseung. Hun took a deep breath then, “I’m sorry. I-uh, I should have told you about my – condition the first chance I got.”

A small smile formed on Hweseung’s lips, “I wouldn’t have believed you if I haven't seen it first hand,” he answered. “I- I mean,” it was his turn to take a deep breath. “ I need time to adjust is all,” Hweseung said.

“Uhm, you see- well, We thought it’s about time we told you the truth. Everyone’s gathered in the living room so… we’ll wait for you,” Hun replied before exiting the room in haste.

The moment Hweseung stepped into view, the hushed conversation stopped and the four other members of the band looked at him. Hweseung’s heart beat fast, he felt like he was being judged in an audition once again. Seunghyub approached him then, slowly – as one would approach a scared animal, Hweseung thought.

“First off, I want to say sorry. We should have told you about this earlier and prepared you,” Seunghyub started. His voice was a little shaky and he was waving his hands a lot.

“You know how we were in hiatus for 2 years, right?” he asked.

Hweseung nodded. He didn’t know what to say so he figured he’ll listen to everything first and then decide. His addition to the group isn't publicized yet so maybe he can negotiate with the company or something if this turns out to be dangerous.

“You see...” Seunghyub looked back at his members but they all turned away and looked at random spots around the room. Their leader sighed and turned back to face Hweseung.

“Well, it happened one night, about a year ago or less, I think. Anyway, we were out drinking and commiserating our fate and I think we were heading back home then when we saw this little café with like a strange blue-orangey light,” Seunghyub started, getting that faraway look on his face.

“Kwangjin said we should stop by and try to sober ourselves before going home-“ Seunghyub continued.

“I did not. It was Jaehyun!” Kwangjin interrupted.

Seunghyub waved it off. “Well, we decided it was a great idea and so we entered the place and ordered our drinks and then we suddenly talked about superheroes and stuff like that and-“

“We’re talking about Harry Potter!” Jaehyun said.

Seunghyub sighed. “ANYWAY, our drinks came and we said we wish we have super powers or and the next day, well, Hun turned into a cat while we were having breakfast and Kwangjin broke the table in half in surprise." he ended.

Hweseung stared blankly at Seunghyub, “W-what?!”

Seunghyub nodded at Kwangjin and their bassist lifted the sofa with one hand without breaking a sweat. “He has super strength,” Hun said.

“He’s Superman,” Jaehyun quipped with a stupid grin on his face.

Hweseung stood there just staring at everyone. His mind is blank – blank!. He felt like this was all just a dream or a trick or a show to introduce him or something but the faces that stared back at him were serious (except for Jaehyun who was trying so hard not to break into a smile) and –

“I-I’m going out for a while,” Hweseung heard himself say.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The sun was setting and the few people were around were hurrying to their homes. Somehow, being out on the streets and walking around aimlessly brought him some sense of normalcy as he thought about everything that has just happened.

Turning into a cat and having super strength isn’t that bad, he thought. It might be fun in a way.

But still, this isn’t the type of thing that’ll do well in the media and for him to be involved in something like this just when he’s about to reach his dream of being a singer...

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Hweseung stood in front of the door, going over the little speech he had prepared while he was walking around. He figured that if he wanted to quit the group, they should be the first to know. He can deal with the company later. For now, he should just be honest and tell them he’s a little scared and that he wants out.

He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths – inhale, exhale, inhale, and exhale. He opened his eyes, feeling as ready as he could ever be then entered.

He could hear laughter coming from the kitchen, they’re preparing dinner, he thought and sure enough, when he turned the corner, the four other members of N.flying were going about the dinner table, setting up plates and utensils while the smell of something savoury filled the air.

“Hweseung-ah, come on. Let’s eat!” Jaehyun said as if nothing ever happened a few hours ago.

Okay then, Hweseung thought. I’ll tell them after dinner.

Dinner was fun although the tension was still in the air. Hweseung can feel their eyes on him when they thought he was busy eating, he can feel the tension underneath all the light stories and the laughter and he knew all it takes is one word for this sense of normalcy to come crashing down on them.

Dinner ended in a nice way and they all helped in cleaning up the table. While Hweseung was busy wiping the table, Kwangjin came up to him and told him he would stay with Seunghyub for the night. Hweseung nodded. After that, everyone disappeared into their rooms leaving him with the words he hadn’t gotten the chance to say.

It’s 1 am and sleep still evaded him.

Hweseung thought about the times he practised with N.flying before, how they always say his voice fits the rock genre and how he would be a perfect addition to the group. And whenever they say it, he plays it off but deep inside, he knew he wanted to be a part of the band. And now that he is, he's suddenly considering quitting.

Isn't that just sad? he thought

"I should give them another chance," he whispered to the room. Half of him was uncertain about the decision but another half told him it was the right thing to do.


	3. Accidents

"Okay, so aside from Hun and Kwangjin, you two don't know what powers you have?" Hweseung asked, to which Seunghyub nodded.

They were eating breakfast in the living room while watching the morning news. Kwangjin was out running then so it was only the four of them. 

"I think mine has got something to do with Harry Potter but i've been playing with stuff for weeks now and i still haven't gotten any result," Jaehyun replied half-asleep.

"Uhm, doesn't Harry Potter have a wand?" Hweseung asked. 

"I use my drumstick, dummy. I've been trying to Wingardium Leviosa cat Hun for the last three days but nothing!" Jaehyun exclaimed as he made a grab for the bread and tore into it heartily. 

Just then, Kwangjin burst into the living room, his skin glistening with sweat but it was the panicked looked in his eyes that alerted them of something. 

"What's wrong?" Seunghyub asked suddenly serious. 

"I-uh, I did s-something," Kwangjin replied. "There was an old lady and she needed help with all of her stuff so of course i went to help her but then this car came out of nowhere and i panicked and the next thing i know, i was carrying both the old lady on one hand and lifting the car on another," he said in one breath.  

"Shit, Kwangjin! We said no powers in public!" Seunghyub exclaimed. 

"Language!" Hun quipped at the same time looking at Hweseung worriedly. 

"Well I'm sorry! I panicked, okay?! It was just- i acted on instinct. But i don't think anyone saw me except for the driver and the old woman. There were no people on the street as far as i can remember," Kwangjin said.

Seunghyub stood up and signaled Kwangjin to follow him outside. The door shut behind them leaving the three younger members to worry. 

"What do you think they're doing?" Jaehyun asked. There was no hint of joke in his tone this time. 

Hun shrugged. "Knowing Seunghyub hyung, they'll probably go back to the place and maybe talk to the old lady and the motorcycle driver."

Hweseung kept quiet. He was nervous not just for Kwangjin but also for the entire group. Somehow, he was banking on the fact that they were still not that popular so there's a possibility that Kwangjin won't be recognized. 

 

* * *

 

Sure enough, Seunghyub asked Kwangjin to go back to the place where the incident happened. It was just two blocks away from their dorm, near a small grocery store. 

"That's the lady. She's the grocery owner, i think." Kwangjin said. They were observing the place from a distance. "Oh and the car's still there," Kwangjin pointed out. 

Seunghyub took a deep breath. "Okay, wait for me here. I'll try and talk to them and be casual about it," he said. 

Kwangjin nodded and watched with bated breath as Seunghyub approached the grocery store. 

* * *

 

Seunghyub stopped to inspect the car parked near the entrance. The only damage it got was that the center of the front bumper was crushed. If what Kwangjin said was true, that was where he gripped the car when he lifted it. Seunghyub was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the two people approaching. 

"Excuse me. Can i help you?" 

Seunghyub turned around and smiled. The guy looked around his age although there were already some gray streaks in his hair and his eyes were bloodshot. 

"Your car? Did you get into an accident?" he asked innocently, pointing at the bumper. 

The guy exchanged a look with the old lady beside him. "I-uh, it's nothing. I ran into something awhile ago, I'm not really sure," he replied. 

Seunghyub noticed how the old lady glanced to the side as she made the sign of the cross. 

"Oh! Okay, then. I thought it was something serious." Seunghyub said. "Halmeoni, do you have some rice cakes?" he asked quickly. 

The old woman glanced at the guy one last time before focusing her attention on Seunghyub. "I think i have some that just arrived. Can you wait for a little while?" 

Seunghyub nodded and pretended to browse some goods on the shelf. He stepped behind a huge rack of instant ramyun, still keeping the two in view. They were talking in hushed voices and after awhile, the guy bowed to the lady and left. Seunghyub watched as the car drove away. 

"Young man!" 

Seunghyub jumped. 

"Here," the old woman had her hand held out, holding a white plastic containing the rice cakes. Seunghyub pulled the right amount of bills from his wallet and handed it to her. 

"Is something wrong?" he asked casually. 

"You're young, you'll probably think i'm mad," she replied with a sad smile. 

"I don't think so... I mean, i saw some guy lift up an entire vending machine using his right hand last night? or was it the other night?" he bated, voice soft enough to appear as if he's thinking but loud enough for the lady to hear. Seunghyub saw how her eyes grew wide and knew that she had taken the bait. 

"You should be careful. Those creatures... we don't know what they are... they might be devils," she said, gripping his wrist tightly. 

Seunghyub nodded. "I will, halmeoni," he replied. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kwangjin was sitting on the street, pulling his hair out while waiting for Seunghyub to return. He looked up when he heard footsteps. 

"Yah! So? What do you think? Is it bad?"

Seunghyub smiled widely. "You're lucky she's a superstitious one! She just thinks you're the devil unleashed on earth!"

Kwangjin sighed. "God, that was close!" 

"You're the devil you shouldn't be saying God's name!" Seunghyub exclaimed. 

"Whatever! Let's go back!"


End file.
